Tecun
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Lead Shadow Hunter of Naharak's Warband Shadow Hunter of the Skullfang Tribe |Row 5 title = Epithet |Row 5 info = Fury of Ogoun Slayer of Malakka'zar |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Skullfang Tribe New Horde |Row 7 title = Immediate Relatives |Row 7 info = Zul'kaz'jin (Father) Jen'doo (Twin Brother) }}Tecun is a Shadow Hunter of the Skullfang Tribe. Born the second son of Zul'kaz'jin and not promised to inherit the Tribe, Tecun and his warband of Shadow Hunters have been more proactive in the Horde than his twin brother, Jen'doo. He was a natural at headhunting and the shamanistic arts, making him a prime candidate for training as a Shadow Hunter amongst his Tribe. Tecun has participated in many major Horde campaigns, including the Defense of Alterac Valley, the War in Outlands, the War in Northrend and many other campaigns. He is known amongst the Skullfang Tribe for his advocacy in becoming more proactive in the campaigns of the Horde beyond aiding their kin, the Darkspear. It is because of Tecun that the other races of the Horde have given a small amount of reserves to the Skullfang, thus he has become somewhat of a diplomat for his Tribe. He has left the Skullfang Tribe with a small band of Shadow Hunters on the order of his father, Zul'kaz'jin, in order to give his aid to the now defunct Hawktotem Tribe. He serves Naharak in his Warband with many duties, quickly becoming one of Naharak's most trusted advisors. This article is a work in progress. Appearance If Tecun stood in a crowd of Trolls, it might be difficult to spot him. At first glance, there does not seem to be anything truly unique when compared to his varied brethren. Only a tad taller than the average Troll, he is built with sinewy, lanky muscle. If removed from a crowd, however, the uniqueness of the troll begins to stand out. Three shrunken skulls hang from the Troll's belt. Several pouches line his waist, along with several wards ready to be deployed at his discretion. Though rarefuly seen without a mask of any sort, his chin sticks out enough to see the grey and white facepaint that continue up towards his cheek and nose. If his mask were removed and his long hair revealed, the paint continues up to his forehead where it stops. What can be seen beyond the confines of the mask is a rather serious demeanor, almost completely abandoning the sometimes jovial nature of his brethren. If one were to remove his armor, it is revealed that Tecun is a veteran amongst warriors. Small scars where Jen'doo became careless litter his entire frame. The freshness of these scars remains to be seen due to a Troll's naturally fast regeneration. At the joints, hands, chest, and feet of are tufts of fur that seem to match the color of what seems to be his skin. Upon further inspection, he is covered in a very fine, very short version of the tufts of hair. Tecun's armor is that of the tradition amongst his Tribe. A mix of leather gathered from the beasts that roam the Chakari Valley and chainmail crafted from the finest smiths of the Tribe, it holds a strong defence against those who would do him harm. He has two twin hammers on either side of him, several wards, and a short blade, all fashioned in the typical Troll style. Abilities WIP =History= Childhood Tecun was born the second of two twins. His brother, Jen'doo, was born several minutes before him. The twins were not the first children of Zul'kaz'jin, but they were the first ones to survive birth. The Elder Witch fortold that Jen'doo would be a strong and healthy child, while the future of Tecun was more or less uncertain. Zul'kaz'jin was happy to have a single healthy child, but was concerned for the health of Tecun. As he grew, the illnesses he had during his infancy caused him to sheltered when compared to his twin brother, Jen'doo. He was raised alongside many other Troll children and began education within their Troll society at an early age. He was introduced to death at an early age when his mother died during childbirth to Zul'kaz'jin's third surviving child. Because of his early sheltered life, Tecun was a very shy child. He did not often play with the other child nor aspire to much outside of the scriptures and fine arts of the Tribe. Zul'kaz'jin consulted with the Elder Witch about Tecun and his future, but the Elder Witch chastised the tribal Chief about his concerns suggesting that Tecun simply needed time to find his edge. Tecun made occasional visits to the Shadow Hunters who were training in Tari'watha. He made no indication that he wished to be a Shadow Hunter, unlike his twin brother. Adulthood Rite Though born at the same time, Tecun completed his adulthood rite after Jen'doo. Tecun, rather than beginning his rite right away, visited each of shrine of the Loa before visiting Chakari's shrine in the middle of the valley. He spoke to none of the Atal'chakari nor the Elder Witch, and set out on his adulthood rite soon after visiting the shrine by himself. It is unknown to everyone save for Tecun what happened during his visits to the shrines or during his adulthood rite, but he returned to Tari'watha a changed person with the head of an ancient tiger matriarch, Malakka'zar. He displayed the head for all to see in Tari'watha, boasting that he had slain the tigress with the aid of the Loa. He was inspected by the Elder Witch, who confirmed that he had been visited by the Loa, though he was not certain for how long or when. His prestige amongst the tribe was boosted to that of his twin brother, Jen'doo, who slew Rohk'zin not a few months before. Because of his grand kill, he was immediately accepted to start training to become a Shadow Hunter. First Headhunt The ranks of the Skullfang Shadow Hunters had been graced with prodigies of the art before, but Tecun was another beast altogether. He took to the Shadow Hunter training quickly, surpassing his brother in many skills save for archery. He chose maces as his preferred weapon, sparring daily within Tari'watha with headhunters and Shadow Hunters who had far more experience in the martial arts than Tecun had ever had. His first headhunt consisted of a single experienced headhunter along with seven inexperienced youths. They were sent off to kill a Skullsplitter warband that had been raiding along the border of the Chakari Valley for a few weeks. After stalking the Skullsplitters for three days, the headhunter in command laid out a strategy in which they would ambush the warband. Tecun would lead three of the inexperienced youths and attract them in while the headhunter flanked the warband. Tecun and his comrades steeled themselves as they got into position. They began yell taunts to the nearby Skullsplitters to draw them into the ambush. As the Skullsplitters took the bait, Tecun and his fellow youths quickly fell back to the ambush spot. Just at the edge of the ambush spot, Tecun and the youths turned and attacked their would-be assailants, showing no mercy towards them. After several minutes of combat, the lead headhunter finally joined the battle. It seemed that the warlord knew of the ambush ahead of time due to scouts being the area, but by the time that he arrived most of the Skullsplitter warband was dead -- the three youths with Tecun had been injured and taken out of the fight while Tecun had continued to defend his fellow tribesmen's lives. The battle earned Tecun recognition amongst the Tribe and amongst the other Shadow Hunters. Third Headhunt Tecun's third headhunt saw him leading a warband of purely inexperienced headhunters. Their target was to quietly assassinate the leader of a Bloodscalp Warband near the coast of Stranglethorn. The headhunt itself took several weeks as Tecun needed to prepare his novice headhunters in the way of stalking and stealth before they even reach the Bloodscalp lands. After two weeks, Tecun and his warband set out to occupy several points in which they could safely stalk the movements of the Bloodscalp warband and the outpost they had created in some ruins. After a week of observation, Tecun formulated a plan in which to assassinate the warband leader. The plan itself involved invoking infighting amongst the warband itself -- once the infighting reached its peak, the Skullfangs would silently move in and kill the leader to leave the Bloodscalps to fight each other to the death and hopefully leave them hamstrung. After playing on some already high tensions between members of the Bloodscalp warband, it only took three days before they were openly fighting each other. It was then that Tecun and his warband struck, killing the leader. His head was displayed outside of the outpost shortly after the assassination and the Skullfangs promptly left the area. After this headhunt, the novice headhunters officially became Tecun's warband. Fifth Headhunt and Solace Tecun's fifth headhunt saw him leading three warbands of warriors against a much larger force of Gurubashi Trolls. The battle was to be a show of force against the Gurubashi, as they had been encroaching into the Chakari Valley the past few months. Small skirmishes were prevalent, thus the need for a large scale battle arose. The force that Zul'kaz'jin was mostly basic troops such as Spearhides, Warswords, and Bowmasters. A small warband of Beserkers volunteered to join as well, and Jen'doo led a small Scalper detachment. The battle began when the Gurubashi ambushed the vanguard of their forces, which included all of the Beserkers. The damage they dealt to the enemy was severe, however they took significant losses. Tecun continued to attempt to reinforce the vanguard, but the Gurubashi continued to throw their forces at the Skullfangs so much that it overwhelmed Tecun. Jen'doo stepped in to take command and snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. Because of his failures in large scale combat, Tecun went took a time of self-confinement for a period of six months. He began to throw himself at ancient texts and spellbooks of the Witch Doctors and Shadow Hunters of old. He began learning old techniques and spells that would later set him apart amongst his Shadow Hunter peers. By the time he came out of his solace, he had mastered several spells that made him more dangerous in combat. He elected to not command any large scale battles against, preferring small scales operations instead. Full-fledged Shadow Hunter Despite being unable to command in larger scale combat, all of his other abilities quickly surpassed those who had been training several years before him. He became a full-fledged Shadow Hunter in only two years and after approximately seventeen headhunts, which was unprecedented at the time. He became the youngest Troll to ever become a Shadow Hunter and one of the most skilled. His ritual, though secret to everyone save the Shadow Hunters, took place on the darkest night of the year when the moons were not showing. He was immediately put in command of a warband of ten other Shadow Hunters and sent as the official military aid to the Horde outside of Jen'doo's much larger warband. Role in Horde Campaigns Defense of Alterac Valley Tecun's first operation under the command of the Horde was to aid in the defense of Alterac Valley. The battle had been raging for many months, with neither said gaining the edge it needed in order to win over its enemy. When Tecun and his shadow hunters arrived, it was more towards the tail end of the fighting. Captain Galvangar assigned the warband to assassinating several lieutenants and sergeants that often appeared on the frontlines on the Field of Strife. The techniques of the Skullfang Shadow Hunters were a new breed that had been unseen in Alterac Valley before. They were extremely effective at removing the lieutenants or sergeants from battle, or even killing them outright. So effective that the Alliance responded with a task force from SI:7 in order to compete and counter the Shadow Hunters. After several skirmishes with the SI:7 agents, Tecun and his Shadow Hunters were recalled to fight at the Dark Portal. War in Outlands Tecun and his warband joined Jen'doo and his larger warband in the second war that went through the Dark Portal. Together, the twin brothers commmanded less than a third of the Skullfang Tribe's fighting forces, thus a showing of loyalty to the Horde. They participated in the battle of the Stair of Destiny, where Tecun met Melgromm Highmountain. It was the first time that Tecun truly fought alongside the Horde's forces beyond his own Tribe, as during the defense of Alterac he typically fought with his own warband. The Skullfang forces aided the Horde's building of Thrallmar, but they continued on into Zangarmarsh for the remainder of the campaign. When they arrived in Zangarmarsh, Jen'doo and Tecun separated, with Jen'doo and his forces go to Zabra'jin and Tecun leading his Shadow Hunters in building the Swamprat Post. From the Swamprat Post, Tecun and his Shadow Hunter carried out several skirmishes against the Naga forces in the area and assassinated approximately three captains, four lieutenants, and six sergeants of the Alliance, along with a high ranking Draenai Vindicator. The SI:7 agents arrived to counter the Shadow Hunters, only they were led by Anton Moravec. Anton Moravec was more or less experienced in dealing with high profile counter-assassinations, thus he and his team were ideal for countering the Shadow Hunters. The first confrontation between the two groups met a bloody end; three agents were wounded or dead while two Shadow Hunters were deceased. The assassination that Tecun was to carry out failed and instead he moved all his focus on Anton and his agents. Anton and Tecun continued to have several confrontations, neither side gaining the upper hand. After a month of skirmishes, Tecun and his Shadow Hunters were officially recalled back to Azeroth to participate in the Amani Invasions, however Tecun swore that he would have Anton's head and that he would wear it proudly on his belt. Tecun's warband saw action across Quel'thalas during the Amani Invasions. With a majority of the fighting in Eversong out of the way, Tecun and his Shadow Hunters were assigned to assassinate several village warlords that had spread across the Ghostlands. Two of the three assassinations went perfectly, the third going awry due to it being a trap for Tecun. The trap was set off when they arrived in the supposed warlord's hut late in the night, but instead of the Warlord there were five Amani Shadow Hunters waiting for them. The Skullfang Shadow Hunters came out victorious and even captured one of the enemy Shadow Hunters. Tecun and his Shadow Hunters did very little fighting in Zul'aman. Instead, they elected to guard the lives of important persons outside the Forest Troll city. After Zul'jin was defeated, Tecun decided to return to the Chakari Valley and recuperate from year or so that he had been gone. War in Northrend Tecun and his warband returned to active service during the Scourge crisis just before the onset of the War in Northrend. Tecun joined Jen'doo and his warband, who decided that it was best to accompany the Warsong Offensive, led by none other than Garrosh Hellscream and Varok Saurfang. The Skullfang warband's primary objective was to secure the aid of several native peoples of the Borean Tundra, such as the Taunka and Tuskarr. The Skullfang Trolls assisted in the assault on Temple City of En'kilah and aided in the Tuskarr's war against the Vrykul. After their primary objectives were completed, Tecun and his Shadow Hunters separated from Jen'doo's warband and decided to harrass Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra while Jen'doo and his soldiers carried on into the Dragonblight to assist the Taunka once more. Tecun and his Shadow Hunters saw that the supplies lines to the various Alliance outposts to and from Valiance Keep were kept in check, often stealing supplies and carrying out low profile assassinations, no higher ranking than a sergeant in order to keep from being noticed. Despite his caution, SI:7 dispatched none other than Anton Moravec and a group of agents in order to hinder Tecun's harrassment. Skirmishing together once more, Anton and Tecun continued their blood feud, each trying to gain the upper hand in the conflict between them. When it seemed one side started to gain, the other would quickly swoop in for another victory. This period of skirmishing lasted for several weeks before Anton was recalled. Knowing that he had a moral victory, Tecun and what was left of Shadow Hunters left the Borean Tundra, returning to Strangle with Jen'doo and his warband. //TODO: Cataclysm MoP Current Category:Troll Category:Shadow Hunters